fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lancelot/@comment-205.175.97.231-20171117231426/@comment-100.8.53.203-20171118230315
Lancelot's literally just a 4-star Crit-oriented Vlad. At least he has a proper deck befitting a Berserker, which quite frankly, is a lot more than I can say about Vlad. Before his NP Upgrades, Vlad's NP has the same multiplier as Lancelot, but only hits one opponent. And yet... Majority of the fandom: "Vlad is good if you have the correct team for hi- SCREW LANCELOT, OMG WORST BERSERKER!" ... to say NOTHING of the fact that Tamamo and Waver are considered the best teammates for Vlad, both of which are SSRs and that CA Hassan and Hans are amazing partners for Lancelot considering the fact that the former is a top-tier Star generator in NA and the latter is an amazing Quick Support with an NP that may increase Star Gen, skills that make the team gain stars and increase the team's critical damage, AND a naturally low star weight. Plus, both Hassan and Hans don't even need Quartz or Tickets to be obtained - they're both two-stars. I'm not shitting on Vlad or Lancelot, I actually like how they have unique roles since it adds more fun to the game than "Oh, I need a Berserker? Time to pick Herc and just kill them to death with Nine Lives!" Vlad will probably outdamage Lancelot due to his naturally higher ATK as an SSR, but Lancelot can do some pretty heavy damage with his Star Absorb skill. And of course, Vlad can Arts Brave Chain with his NP while Lancelot can't do the same for Quicks. Nevertheless, Lancelot is not to be underestimated. Give him the right resources and he'll crit harder than those annoying Chimerae. But for those who say TAMAMO CAT is better than Lancelot? No. Just, no (maybe it's just my playstyle, but I would gladly trade my Tamameow for the Knight of the Lake any day). I'm a firm Darnic-esque* thinker: "Grab a Berserker, and use it to do as much damage as possible, then bring out the opponents that can actually survive against a tough boss!" If Berserkers take double damage from all classes but one, then just use them like everyone uses Arash: nuke everyone, then bring out the big guns (no irony intended, Lancelot) to finish the job. In the face of that, I find Tamamo's heal quite unnecessary, like they could have subbed it for something else. Same for her Defense-up. Not to mention that her NP stuns. While the ATK up MIGHT HAVE appealed to me, she has such a low ATK stat that I feel like it's a bit nerfed compared to if she had an ATK stat like Lancelot. She wouldn't need an NP drain skill in most cases if she had enough ATK to just slaughter her enemy in one shot. Her hitcounts and NP gain are definitely better than Lancelot's, but with her Class, can she last long enough to fill her gauge, even with her above average HP? And what happens when she DOES get it off, but ends up stunned for two turns...? "Oh well, at least she gets HP regen-OH SHIT ENEMY NP!" Ultimately, Tamameow is probably a very good Servant if she syncs with your playstyle, I'm not denying that. The same can be said for most Servants. But if you need to generate Stars, use an Assassin. If you need to rapidly fill up NP, use a Caster. Berserkers are made to deal damage quickly and effectively. Thus, I feel like Lancelot fits the bill better as a Berserker and I would easily take Lancelot to a battle over Tamameow, sorry not sorry. Again, that is just my playstyle, not a canon "LANCELOT IS BETTER THAN TAMAMO CAT." *For those of you convinced by my reference to him, Darnic is the Master of Vlad III in Apocrypha and the leader of Yggdmillenia AKA the Black Faction. Volume 1 of Apocrypha shows Darnic's thinking about how to use the Servants. Berserker of Black AKA Frankenstein and her Master Caules seem pretty lackluster to him and the LN quotes his thoughts: "To be frank, Darnic simply does not expect much from Caules or Berserker. To begin with, the Berserker class does not accept any order once combat begins. It is their fate to rage about on the battlefield in their madness, and eventually fall. With good use of the Command Spells, she should be able to bring massive destruction to the field, making it possible to strike at several of the enemy's captains at once in the confusion. He simply needed to watch carefully for the right time." Ironically, when things turn south for Vlad when facing Karna, Darnic uses a Command Seal to turn him into Dracula, effectively turning him into a Berserker and trampling on his pride while taking over his mind and body. Maybe that's why Vlad has never graced me with his presence, lmao.